The House in the Forest
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: 1 haunted house, 2 girls, 4 FMA characters. What horrors will ensue in the house and will they be able to crack the code and free themselves? Currently no pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Mikayla

The House in the Forest

* * *

><p>After watching a scary movie (a Haunting in Connecticut) I was hit with this idea of a horrorthriller FMA series. I've never done one so I decided to try it out. I also got this idea from a Prince of Tennis fanfic (that I forgot the name of) that had this sort of twist to it. Well anywho, I'm sorry if this isn't the scariest thing ever or you don't pee your pants but hey, I'm just having fun with this. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's go on this path!"<em>

"_How about we not and say we did."_

"_But, Mikayla it will be fun!"_

"_Fun my black butt, I said no!"_

"_Well my Asian butt says yes so we're going!"_

_Mikayla rolled her eyes as her friend dragged her off the path they were on and down another one._

"_Michelle, let's go back to the main path." Mikayla said._

"_It's an adventure! Adventures are fun!"_

"_Yes, until a rapist comes out of no where and rapes us." Mikayla muttered._

"_You're such a kill joy, lighten up!" Michelle pouted._

_She started walking faster than Mikayla until she broke out into a sprint. Mikayla's right eye twitched a few times before she sprinted after her friend. By time she had caught up, Michelle had stopped in front of a padlocked fence that had a __**No Trespassing**__ sign on it._

"_I told you we shouldn't have gone down this path- what the hell are you doing?"_

_Mikayla watched her friend start to climb the fence._

"_I'm gonna go explore!"_

"_Like hell you are! Get down!"_

_Before Michelle could be pulled down she was already on the other said of the fence. She walked up the dirt path and her white shoes were soon covered in mud._

"_Wow."_

"_That house looks haunted or something lets go." Mikayla said, catching up to the Asian._

"_I thought you didn't believe in ghost."_

"_I don't…"_

_The old Victorian house was at least five stories tall with two towers on either sides of the house. The brown paint was peeling off and all the windows were covered with white drapes or boarded up. Thorny vines crawled up half the house and around the porch. _

"_This looks like a great place to gather information!"_

_Mikayla looked at her friend (soon to be ex-friend if they didn't turn around and go home) an odd look, "For what?"_

"_My new novel of course! I'm going for creepy and supernatural." Michelle replied, advancing closer to the unwelcoming house._

_To Mikayla the house screamed turn back now but obviously her brunette friend didn't think so. She had no choice but to follow her to the red double doors- fear wrapping around her body._

"_Michelle, I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean, someone could still be living here!"_

"_Who? Who on earth could be living here?"_

"_Voldemort?"_

_Michelle rolled her brown eyes, "Really, Voldemort?"_

"_Either that or the Adams family." _

_Michelle approached the double doors and rung the cobweb infested doorbell. As suspected there was no answer after three minutes._

"_See, no ones home that means we should go back towards the camping site." Mikayla said._

"_No, this means we go and explore!" Michelle grinned, "Who knows, we could stop a bunch of gang bangers who have taken this as a safe house and report them!"_

"_Or we could be killed by those gang bangers." Mikayla countered, "We came out here to go to the lake which quite frankly is the other way. Let's go."_

"_Oh come on just ten minutes?"_

_Mikayla groaned as she was given puppy dog eyes, "Good lord, fine. Ten minutes and no more-"_

"_And no less!" _

_Michelle pried the door open and a creak echoed through the house. The room the girls had stepped in looked like it would be the foyer. Dusty couches sat against the wood planked walls and a filthy red rug sat in the middle of the floor. _

"_Let's go further-"_

"_Shoot-!"_

* * *

><p>~Mikayla~<p>

So here we are. In a random mansion in the middle of the forest. Why? Because Michelle is an idiot. Why is Michelle an idiot? That is one of life's many mysteries. Now your probably wondering what happened. Well as we were about to walk further into the house the floor below us gave out and the door slammed closed. I knew it was a horrible idea to come into the God forsaken house but Michelle just haaaad to come in. F my life.

"Mikayla!"

_Oh gosh she's calling me. Maybe I should just fake dead and hope this all a horrible dream._

"Mikayla get up! It's freakin' Edward Elric!"

_Pft, like I haven't heard that one before._

"Mikayla, I'm going to stab you if you don't wake up."

_I've heard that one before too. _

I finally decided to stop torturing her and opened my eyes.

"Look!"

I sat up and I felt my blood run cold. Either that was Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, and Riza Hawkeye or they are really good cosplayers. Like, really good. It was a good thing they were unconscious or they would be giving me weird looks cause I was freaking out.

"That is not Ed." I said, "I mean it can't be."

"I feel like I'm in a bad fanfic…" Michelle muttered.

**(Breaking the 4****th**** wall) **

I finally calmed down a little to take note of my surroundings.

Above us were three holes- two where Michelle and I fell through and then one big one where I'm guessing the four FMA cosplayers came through.

"The hell?" I muttered.

The holes that were in the ceiling were slowly closing until there was no evidence that there ever was one (or three).

"Am I high?" Michelle asked.

"If you're high, I'm high."

The room we where in looked like a study room. Cobwebbed bookcases lined the walls and an old desk took its place in the back of the room. The window was boarded up so the only light came from a grimy lamp.

"How is this house getting electricity?" Michelle wondered, walking over to the lamp, "This house is so old and surely there is no one here to pay the electric bill."

I was too busy trippin' over the fact that the hole in the ceiling closed to notice there was electricity in the seemingly abandoned house.

"Mikayla, look at this."

I stood up and walked over to Michelle, "What is it?"

She pointed to a piece of paper on the desk that looked like a will of some sort.

"Merlin Ross." Michelle read, "1776-1860."

The rest of the will of was smudge and illegible.

"So do you think this is Merlin Ross' house?" I asked.

"Possibly." Michelle answered, "This is going to be such a good novel!"

"If we live…"

"Oh please, we just need to find the front door."

_Did she totally forget about the fact that the hole in the ceiling closed for no reason what so ever? Apparently…_

A groan was heard behind us and we whirled around to see the Edward Elric look-a-like sit up and rub his head.

"Where am I?" He muttered.

He looked around the room till his golden eyes landed on Michelle and I.

Oh gosh this really was Edward Elric.

* * *

><p>Author Corner:<p>

~In my opinion this was a painfully short chapter

~Hmm, for those who have read Not a Normal Girl and are currently reading Long Winding Road should there be Ed/Mikayla fluff? Though it might be awkward since there in a haunted house so probably gonna scratch that idea.

~All flames will be laughed at and put out with water but criticism will be taken and thought upon.


	2. Chapter 2: Michelle

The House in the Forest

* * *

><p>Hurray for quick updates! :) I've decided that every other chapter will be from Mikayla POV and the others Michelle...soo it's Mikayla, Michelle, Mikayla, ect. Anywho, ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>~Michelle~<p>

Awkward silence…

What am I suppose to say to the Fullmetal Alchemist? Hi, my name is Michelle and I'm a huge fan of yours? Yeah, that would go over well.

"Who are you two?" Ed asked, his guard up.

"I'm Michelle Stones and this is Mikayla Ryan." I replied, gesturing to Mikayla.

"Who are you?" Mikayla asked, even though she knew who it was.

He looked us over for a moment before replying, "Edward Elric."

He then crouched down next to Al (who was in his human body) and nudged his shoulder, "Al wake up, Al!"

Al groaned and opened his eyes, "Brother?" He sat up and looked around him, "Where are we?"

"I don't know Al. I remember us walking into this house to get out of the rain and then falling through the floor." Ed replied.

He looked up at the ceiling and raised an eyebrow, "The hole is gone…"

"Yeah, it just randomly closed a few minutes after Michelle and I woke up." Mikayla said.

She then dug into her jean pocket and took out her purple LG Lotus cell phone.

"Get any signal?" I asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Nope, nada." She replied, putting it back in her pocket.

I groaned, "What now then?"

"What are an Ishballen and a Xing doing here?"

Mikayla and I turned to see Roy and Riza had woken up and were looking at us oddly.

"Ishballen?" Mikayla questioned, "I'm not Ishballen."

"And I'm not from Xing." I added.

"Then who are you?" Roy asked.

"I'm Michelle and she's Mikayla." I replied.

Roy started looking around the room- looking at the papers on the desk.

"Merlin Ross?" Roy muttered, tracing his index finger over the paper.

"It's his will. I think this is his house." I said, walking to stand next to him.

_I feel like a shrunk little…_

I've always been vertically challenged (Mikayla: SHORT!)…Shut up Mikayla. I'm 5 foot 1 inches and standing next to Roy made me feel like I was an ant.

But then I thought: _Ha! I'm standing next to Roy Mustang! Suck it fan girls!_

"Well, that would explain why his will is here." Roy said, going through more documents. "By the looks of the bank statement this guy is rich."

I walked over bookshelf and found some more papers, "Hey, Mustang look-"

"How do you know my name? I never told you it."

_Crap…_

I looked over at Mikayla who was glaring daggers at me.

"Great, now they think we're spies or something." She mouthed to me.

There was a click of a gun and Mikayla was at gunpoint by Riza.

"Explain." Riza demanded.

"Um…well, you see what had happened was-"

I interrupted Mikayla but saying, "Mikayla, let me handle this."

If I left it to Mikayla to explain she'd probably get us killed (Mikayla: I'm glad she has so much faith in me…).

No problem _best friend. _So, I took the initiative to explain how we knew them in the sanest way I could muster. The looks they gave us was very amusing.

"So…you're telling us…we're characters from a series?" Ed asked.

"Exactly."

"Bullshit."

"No, it's real shit."

Mikayla gave me a look, "What? Stop messing around! Dude, I'm still at gunpoint!"

I went back to being serious and I turned to Riza, "Can you put your gun down please. I can promise you Mikayla is probably the most harmless person you will ever meet."

_Yeah right, she's the most violent person I've ever met. _

Riza put her gun down and Mikayla breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't believe anything you just said but I can tell you guys aren't spies." Roy said.

_Well that's a step._

There was a wave of silence and no one really knew what to say.

"So," Mikayla started, "What now? I opt that we all go home."

"Good plan, let's go." Ed said, heading towards the door of the study.

We all followed him out the door and into the dimly lit hallway. Dusty picture frames lined either side of the narrowed hallway in each direction. The floor beneath us creaked with each step we took and I took mental notes on what to write in my novel.

"This place smells like crap." Mikayla muttered against her hand that was over her nose and mouth.

We fond two stairs cases- one that went up the next floor and another that went to the floor below.

"This one should lead up back to the front door." Roy said, climbing up the staircase.

What we found was definitely not the front door. It was an empty room with a single chair in the middle. By chair, I mean an electric chair they use to send people do their deaths.

"I dare you to sit in that." I said, nudging Mikayla.

"No, I'm good." She said, looking at the chair wearily.

"Let's go this way." Roy said, taking a left turn down a hallway that was connected he room.

"Why on earth would someone want to have an electric chair in their house?" I wondered aloud.

"Who knows, I just want to get out of here." Mikayla said, her brown eyes darting around the hallway.

She hated scary movies and haunted trails so I could imagine that this house was driving her insane (and not the good kind of insane).

A heard something scamper across the floor and Mikayla almost pissed herself.

"Calm down, it's just a couple of rats." I told her calmly.

"Michelle, I hate houses like this." She muttered, inching closer to me- her shoulder brushing against me. "I freaking hate you right now."

"Oh stop, we'll be out in a few minutes."

A few minute turned into a few hours.

"Brother, what time is it?" Al asked.

Ed took his silver pocket watch out of his pocket and opened it up, "My watch stopped…"

SILENCE

"We're so dead…" Mikayla groaned.

"Oh stop it." I snapped, "Why would we die when we have alchemists on our side?"

"Michelle…timed stopped. It's movie law that when ever the characters walk into a house and times stops at least two of them die." She replied as if it was the most reasonable explanation.

I suddenly walked face first into Roy's back and would have fallen on the floor if it weren't for Mikayla catching me.

"Where did Hawkeye and Alphonse go?" Roy asked.

_Shit, I didn't even notice they were missing! Wasn't Al just talking!_

"Al! Alphonse!" Ed shouted down the hall.

"Hawkeye! Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Roy shouted.

"Damn it!" Ed shouted, punching the wall causing a picture frame to fall, "We have to find them before we leave!"

We continued our trek down the hallway and made sure to keep on eye on each other. We came to a room they held fifteen doors.

"We should take that one." Ed said, pointing at a door.

"No, Fullmetal we're taking that one." Roy said, pointing at a door on the opposite side of the room.

"Let's be rational about this." I said, examining the doors.

"Let's see there are fifteen doors, four of us, three planes of existence and one house. The sum of these numbers is twenty-three. The Number 23 is a movie staring Jim Carry and has an 8% rating on rotten . The most popular brand of ketchup is Heinz 57. 57 divided by 23 is about two and a half. Two and a half men is a sitcom staring Charlie Sheen. There for-" [1]

"Are you being serious right now?" I asked, "Did you seriously just quote Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged?"

"You said, be rational and since I'm being rational is should be this one." She said, going to the door farthest to the left.

"I'm lost…" Ed muttered, confused on why Mikayla had said all that, "Who the hell is Charlie Sheen?"

"Trust you me you don't want to know." I replied, walking over to Mikayla, "Let's take a different door."

She rolled her eyes, "Either way we have to go through one if we want to find Riza and Al! We might as well go through this one."

"Let's just go." Roy said, walking past us, "I would like to go home."

I followed Roy and Mikayla walked next to Ed. The narrow hallway only allowed us to walk two by two.

"What's that noise?" I heard Ed asked from behind.

A rumbling sound was heard from behind us and it sounded like it was closing in on us.

"Run!" Roy shouted.

We all started sprinting down the hall trying to find somewhere to hide.

"This way!" Roy shouted, pushing me to the right.

I saw Ed push Mikayla to the left down another hallway and a huge bolder rolled by us.

"Thanks Mustang." I said, standing up from the grimy floor.

"No problem." He said, "Where did Ed and Mikayla go?"

We looked across the hall and saw the hallway that they where just hiding in was replaced by a wall.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered.

Lesson of the day? Don't let Mikayla choose the door.

* * *

><p>Author's Corner:<p>

~[1] Though a tad bit altered that came from episode 18 of Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged by Lanipator. I couldn't help it...I had to put it in XD

~OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW! EVERYONE SPLIT UP! (you know how scary movies work everyone gets split up to either pairs or on their own)

~I think you should review or I will send Germany and England out to get you (Hetalia Axis Powers FTW)


	3. Chapter 3: Mikayla

The House in the Forest

* * *

><p>Finally got chapter 3 up! Enjoy! :D<p>

* * *

><p>~Mikayla~<p>

"Michelle!" I shouted, banging on the wall.

"Mikayla, it's useless." Ed said, "Let's just keep going down this hall."

I followed him down the hall trying to keep calm. It seemed like an eternity had gone by until we came to another junction.

"Jeez, this guy just loved doors. I bet we've gone in a complete circle." Ed muttered.

"I bet."

When we picked a random door I wasn't prepared for what I saw next.

"Martha, you know I love you right?"

A black haired man had his back to us. His pinstriped suit and black shinny shoes showed his high status. He stood over a brunette woman who's hair was falling out of it's bun in tendrils. Her blue eyes looking up at him in fear.

"Y-you don't love me Merlin." She stuttered, "If you did you-"

She was silenced by a kick to the stomach that made me cringe.

"Ed let's go." I whispered him.

He turned towards the door and jiggled the brass knob, "It won't budge."

The two adults didn't seem to notice us. The man that I guessed was Merlin snatched Martha up by her hair.

"Now, you die."

"No! Please, I'm sorry!" She screamed.

Merlin dragged the woman to the back of the room- her screams making me dizzy. He forced her to stand up onto of a chair while he tied a noose around her neck. He tied the other end to a hook on the ceiling then sat back in his recliner- a glass of wine in hand.

"Bye Martha."

"Go to hell you bastard!" She screamed.

"I would but I'm already there."

He kicked his leg out and the chair fell from under Martha. I covered my eyes so I didn't have to watch her struggle but that didn't block out her choked screams. I heard Ed behind me trying to open the door but it refused to budge. Soon the room went dead silent. My hands shook as I moved them from my eyes. Martha hung limply as Merlin sat and sipped his wine.

"That wasn't much of a show, oh well." He said, standing up. "Emily might be more fun."

When he started walking towards the door Ed and I both froze.

_He's gonna kill us when-_

I chill ran through my body as Merlin **walked through me. **Was that even possible? I never thought it was. He walked through Ed and out the door. Martha's body vanished and the room looked as if it was just a normal room that a murder wasn't just committed in.

_Did that all seriously just happen?_

Ed was finally able to open the door and we stumbled numbly out.

"You pick the door this time." Ed said, still shaken.

"Gladly."

We opened another door and found what looked like a child's room. Toys were carelessly scattered around the room and the theme of the room was Disney Princess. The door clicked behind us and the room shifted. The bed was forced to its sides, the dresser slammed to the ground, the paint began to peal off.

"Bienvenidos al infierno." A voice cackled.

"What did it just say?" Ed stammered.

"Welcome to hell." I translated, trying to keep from peeing myself.

I guess those two years of Spanish did me some good.

"¿Va a jugar un juego conmigo?" The voice asked.

"Will you play a game with me?" I translated.

"No, we won't!" Ed shouted.

"Ed, you're gonna make it mad." I snapped.

"No veo muchos mortales a pie a través de estas salas. Papá se asegura de que." [1] The voice said.

"I have no clue what it said." I muttered.

"As her to help us." Ed said.

"Er, ¿Nos puede ayudar?" I asked, hoping my Spanish was correct.

The room went still for a moment before a blast of icy cold air pushed me into the wall- Ed being pushed next to me. When the wind died down a little girl with blood red eyes and black hair stood in front of us- her green dress dirtied with blood.

"Ayuda de usted? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" [2]

I had no good answer for that.

"Yo soy Emily, el guardián de las puertas que te llevarán al infierno." [3]

"Her name is Emily and she has something to do with doors and hell." I whispered to Ed.

"Espero de verdad que se vive a través de esta experiencia para que pueda ser liberado. Hasta entonces debe enviarle la planta baja." [4]

"Wha-?"

"Adios."

The floor beneath us opened and I felt like my whole body was being engulfed in flames. I screamed for Ed but got no answer. My eyes where squeezed shut and I was afraid to open them but the next thing I knew I was unconscious.

* * *

><p>Pain. Pain is the only thing I felt. It felt like my skin was scorched and it was hard to breath.<p>

"Ed?" I tried to call but my voice failed me.

_What's happening? _

"Ma, did Emily send them her here?" I heard a child ask.

"Yes, this mortal must have stumbled across this place. Sadly she walked into Emily's room." The woman answered.

"Ma, should we help her?"

"You know we can't help mortals."

When I was finally able to shift onto my stomach and look at who was talking there was no one there- just a mirror.

_I could have sworn I heard a woman and a child!_

I brushed that though off and glanced around where I was. It looked like an old cellar with many wine bottles lining the walls.

_If this is suppose to be hell I feel lucky…(as in I'm not in a fiery thing of lava)_

I staggered to my feet painfully and started to limp down the narrow strip of walk-way that was between the wine cases.

"A mortal?" I heard someone whisper from the corner of the cellar. "How the bloody hell did a mortal get in this house? I thought Merlin put up that barrier."

A chill went up my spine as the voice that held a British accent started coming closer. A light clicked on and I came face to face with a blonde haired man- no older then at least twenty- with green eyes and odd bushy eyebrows.

His eyes squinted as he peered into my face, "Eh, not a very pretty mortal."

_I don't know how to react to that…_

"A-are you a g-ghost?" I asked, my voice hoarse for some reason.

"Yes that's generally what they call the un-dead." He replied bluntly.

"Oh screw you." I snapped, getting fed up with the guy already. "Just tell me how to get the hell out of here."

"Girl, you are in hell you can't exactly get the hell out of hell." He said, "But if you can free me I might be able to keep you from dieing too harshly."

Well, it was better then dieing very painfully…right?

"Now tell me your name." He demanded.

"Mikayla Ryan."

"The names Arthur Kirkland and I guess I'm your new helper…I'm guessing you already met Emily."

"Sadly…what's her issue?" I muttered.

I began to follow the ghost through the cellar and we headed up a flight of stairs.

"She was the daughter that Merlin wish he never had, she's basically the reason why he's the way he is…or was, what ever." Arthur explained. "Merlin made a deal with the devil and the devil granted it…with a price. I don't really know the details you'll have to ask Martha."

I shuttered at the memory of Martha hanging from the ceiling. The hall suddenly shook violently and I leaned against the grimly wall to keep from falling.

"Oh pipe down Emily!" Arthur shouted up to the ceiling.

"What just happened?"

"She hates when anyone mentions Martha or Merlin. They are the reason why she died after all, but I'll tell you more about that later when we get where we're going."

"She can't come out her room…can she?" I asked.

"Technically no, but she could possibly find a loop hole."

_That's comforting. _

I then stopped in my tracks causing Arthur to stop and look at me oddly.

"Shoot, I need to find Ed!" I shouted.

_How could I forget about him? I guess I was so relived that Arthur wasn't trying to kill me or show me someone being killed._

"Don't worry, you're friends being helped probably…unless he-never mind probably not."

"What? Unless what?" I urged.

"Unless he actually fell into hell, I mean, you might have gone through Emily's gate but you only went 'downstairs' or the wine cellar. Usually there's some pretty scary ghosts down there that could drive a mortal insane but luckily for you I was there getting my wine." Arthur replied, "Other ghosts don't mess with me when I'm around."

"Why is that?"

A certain glint- an evil glint- showed in his eyes, "Reasons." it then disappeared. "Any who, Valtessa was some where down there so I'm sure she helped him…ghosts don't mess with her either. Valtessa and your friend will probably meet us in the study."

I was worried about Ed and I could only hope he made it to the study. I also couldn't believe I didn't remember about him till after I left the cellar. My mind spun with so many thoughts and fears that I almost fell on my face a couple of times- and it's not like Arthur could catch me.

_I can only pray I guess…I wonder if prayers get heard from hell. _

* * *

><p>Author Corner:<p>

~ COOKIE TO WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHERE ARTHUR KIRKLAND IS FROM!

~Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~Translations:

[1] I don't see many mortals walking these halls. Daddy makes sure of it.

[2] Help you? Why should I do that?

[3] I am Emily, the keeper of the gates that will lead you to hell

[4] I truly hope you live through this experience so I can be freed...until then I must send you downstairs


End file.
